


Golden Feelings

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Samezuka raggiunge l'isola del pirati e lì approda, per una notte soltanto. Haruka deve fare i conti con la propria natura di neo umano, e con la stessa natura di Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Feelings

**Titolo:** Golden Feelings  
**Beta:** //  
**Fandom:** Free!Eternal Summer  
**Rating:** NSFW  
**Wordcount:** 6800  
**Avvertimenti:** AU (Pirates), Yaoi  
**Note:** //  
**Partecipante** alla Challange indetta sul forum di EFP da Bad_Apple ["Il gioco dei fandom"](http://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11074617/Il-Gioco-dei-Fandom/discussione.aspx)  
**Gifter #1:** [manubibi](http://manubibi.livejournal.com/)  
**Link al gift:** [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/maccabibi/sound-of-sunset-a-souharu-fanmix%0A)

  
  
  
**Golden Feelings**  
  
 

 

  
-Io non salgo fin lassù. Se vuole scendere, che lo faccia da solo.  
Sousuke Yamazaki è un ottimo marinaio, un compagno leale, un superiore attento, un amante affettuoso, un essere umano con diverse qualità fisiche e morali pur coerente con la sua professione di pirata. Ma, oltre che una storia personale oltremodo interessante e ricca di avventure particolari, possiede anche un pessimo carattere, oltre che una discretissima pazienza.  
Lo sanno tutti, sulla Samezuka. Lo sa anche Nitori Aiichirou, che gli ha fatto notare come l'uomo- nonpiùmezzopesce che si è portato dietro quando è tornato sulla nave, dopo quel periodo di esilio autoimposto per la maledizione dell'oro, ha preferito rifugiarsi sul pennone più alto dell'albero maestro piuttosto che seguire il resto della ciurma sulla terraferma, raggiunta dopo due mesi di navigazione ininterrotta; Aiichirou è rimasto ben ritto davanti a lui, a guardare l'espressione del suo viso modificarsi, indurirsi ancora di più del solito, e i suoi occhi incupirsi e farsi di ghiaccio. L'altro si è poi liberato di tutto, con quella frase poco gentile detta con quel tono davvero maligno – ha guardato in alto soltanto una volta prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la passerella, sparendo nel cumulo di suoni, grida e luci che è l'isola di Tortuga.  
Ad Aiichirou è toccato sospirare, togliersi i sandali dai piedi e arrampicarsi sulla scala di corda fino a raggiungere Haruka. Giusto per evitare tensioni future, ben peggiori, che non gli sembra il caso.  
L'uomononpiùmezzopesce lo ha seguito con lo sguardo per un bel pezzo, da quando si è accorto che non tutti i pirati della nave sono scesi dal ponte e ha potuto scorgere nell'ombra Momotarou in attesa, con lo sguardo in alto; lo lascia issarsi da sé sul legno del pennone, col fiato corto e la benda che gli copre la fronte messa di sbieco, inclinata verso l'occhio sinistro.  
Aiichirou riesce a dire poche parole, prima di mettersi seduto accanto a lui e a togliersi il sudore dal collo passandovisi sopra una mano.  
-Devo dire che sei piuttosto agile.  
Haruka lo guarda calmo, senza scomporsi di fronte alle sue movenze affannate. I piedi dondolano nel vuoto, cullati dalla leggera brezza del vento.  
-Tu e Momo fate spesso.  
-Certo, ma io e Momotarou ci siamo nati, con le gambe.  
Haruka è diventato molto più bravo a parlare, col tempo, e anche molto più bravo a capire. Grazie a Sousuke, in primo luogo, che gli parla poco ma ha l'accortezza di essere sempre chiaro nonché diretto, e grazie anche ad Aiichirou stesso, che gli ha prestato tutti i libri della propria collezione e si è prodigato di fornirgli un vocabolario minimo.  
All'interno di una ciurma come quella della Samezuka, l'istruzione non è necessaria – a meno che tu non sia un medicante o un aspirante tale, e un certo tipo di sapere in qualche modo lo devi aver appreso, se non con la pratica materiale almeno con una teoria capace di dirigerti anche nelle situazioni più impensabili. Arti mozzati, infezioni intestinali, crolli respiratori e crisi isteriche di ogni tipo: Aiichirou ha avuto esperienza di ogni genere di malattia mentale e fisica, su quella nave.  
Insegnare a qualcuno a parlare e a farsi capire è decisamente più divertente che la maggior parte delle cose che gli tocca fare ogni singolo giorno. E Haruka sembra apprezzare molto la sua compagnia.  
Aspetta di riuscire a guardarlo in faccia senza ansimare prima di rivolgergli un bel sorriso e indicare il porto da cui sono circondati con una mano, sporto verso il vuoto.  
-Ti piace il paesaggio, da qui?  
L'espressione di Haruka si corrugga, si nota il formularsi di un pensiero complesso e ricco di implicazioni, sviluppi e sottotemi. Come il suo pensiero si conforma ai dettami della lingua umana è meraviglioso e tragico allo stesso tempo, ma è anche così che funziona la comunicazione tra di loro, almeno per il momento.  
Haruka trova le parole per esprimersi, le modula con la lingua e una voce sicura.  
-Sono confuso. Gli umani temono la notte?  
-No, non tutti almeno. Ma non sanno stare al buio.  
-Perché?  
-Qualcuno di noi associa il sonno alla morte, e il paragone non piace molto. È più divertente continuare a vivere.  
-Anche tu?  
Aiichirou sorride, passandosi nervoso la mano tra i capelli appena lunghi sulla nuca. Non lo guarda in viso, piuttosto un punto indefinito verso l'orizzonte diviso tra le luci della città sconfinata e un cielo color della pece, perché non ci sono stelle quella notte e la luna pare dormire dietro una qualche nube scura. Le domande di Haruka sono sempre difficili.  
-Dipende dalle volte. Alcune notti mi prende lo sconforto, specialmente quando stiamo in mare per molti mesi.  
Haruka sgrana gli occhi, pensando a qualcosa che Aiichirou può intuire subito. Lui ha vissuto nel mare così a lungo, è impensabile per una creatura del genere temere il contatto con l'acqua a tal punto da sentire il desiderio di staccarsene per un poco. Fa sempre fatica a comprendere questo lato dell'umanità, che preferisce il contatto con la ruvida sabbia piuttosto che le carezze dei fluttui.  
Aiichirou lo capisce, e pare abbia bisogno di giustificarsi davanti a lui, quasi avesse detto qualcosa di estremamente offensivo. Alle volte, mette troppa premura nel modo con cui si rivolge all'ex sirena, come avesse timore di ferirne i sentimenti senza rendersene conto.  
-Non è l'acqua che mi spaventa, ma la mancanza di terra sotto i piedi. Noi umani abbiamo bisogno di camminare su qualcosa di fermo, di tanto in tanto, oppure la testa continua a vorticare come se fosse trasportata dall'acqua.  
-Non capisco.  
-Lo credo bene.  
Aiichirou sorride, Haruka abbassa lo sguardo ai propri piedi nudi.  
Ormai cammina bene, sul legno duro del ponte e della cabina privata che condivide con Sousuke.  
Non traballa più, non cade più – il suo equilibrio passa su un ondeggiare del bacino che pare ridicolo, ma che gli permette persino una certa velocità d'andatura, impensabile ai primi tempi.  
Non sa più nuotare, d'altronde, né rimane a galla inerme senza che qualcuno lo debba sorreggere; ma non gli è mai passato per la testa di separarsi completamente dal mare, per questo genere di inezie.  
Pare un po' preoccupato.  
-Anche io così poi?  
-Non necessariamente. Tu non sei come noi, no? Tu sei un pochino più speciale.  
Guizzo negli occhi. Alla fin fine, anche Haruka si è un po' abituato al modo d'espressione umano, e sa riconoscere cosa sia la gentilezza e quali siano le sue forme. Un po' come quando Makoto si preoccupava per lui e cercava di stargli vicino nelle forme che lui gli permetteva: in un certo modo molto strano, Aiichirou glielo ricorda, e questo lo fa appena arrossire. Non basta la frescura del vento sulla pelle del viso a nascondere questo, né il buio della notte.  
Aiichirou gli da persino un colpetto sulla spalla, quando si rende conto di aver smorzato un po' la sua preoccupazione.  
-Però sei diventato bravo a camminare, no? Ormai ti muovi molto bene, anche da solo. Penso che un tentativo tu lo possa fare.  
Haruka ricambia il colpetto di spalla, imitandolo – chiederà poi cosa quello significhi, perché ancora non l'ha inteso benissimo, e Aiichirou lo fa spesso con Momotarou. Ora però gli preme qualcosa di diverso.  
-Dov'è Sousuke?  
-È già alla locanda dove alloggiamo.  
-Locanda?  
-Un luogo dove paghi per mangiare bene e dormire in un letto comodo.  
Guarda in basso, Momotarou è ancora lì. Guarda oltre la passerella che collega il ponte alla terraferma, seguendo quella scia di materia dal colore strano che poi si divide in tanti rami, e si nasconde dietro quelle strane costruzioni alte. Quelle sono case, lo ha imparato dai disegni di uno dei libri che ha letto.  
E quelli che girano ovunque, camminando a velocità diverse, come pesci attorno a una ricca scogliera, sono esseri come lui e Sousuke. Anche se hanno dei – vestiti, si chiamano? - indumenti un attimo diversi.  
Respira forte.  
-Ci sono tanti umani.  
-Tantissimi. E molto rumorosi. Questa è un'isola dove si trovano molti pirati, che sono tra gli esseri umani più chiassosi in assoluto.  
Aiichirou sorride ancora, incoraggiante. Gli lascia qualche minuto di tempo, prima di strisciare verso le corde che lo hanno portato fin lì, in un invito silenzioso e implicito a seguirlo. Pare proprio che non possa sottrarsi alla cosa.  
Respira forte e lo raggiunge.  
  
  
Correnti marine.  
Quelle che Aiichirou ha chiamato strade, nello spiegargli la funzione di strisce allungate di terreno su cui tutti gli uomini hanno il permesso di circolare, paiono ad Haruka come correnti marine.  
Piene di vita e di traffico, di creature che escono e che entrano, che incespicano e non stanno mai ferme, ricolme di un sonoro quasi fastidioso che stride e si dibatte per occupare tutta la recettività dei sensi.  
Accecato da luci artificiali, fuochi e lampade appese ovunque, Haruka barcolla un poco nel procedere in avanti dove il compagno pirata cerca di condurlo, scansando come meglio può uomini di tutte le fattezze e le dimensioni e gli odori. C'è una puzza che non sa definire, e parole che non comprende – è però sicuro che non sia la stessa lingua che Sousuke parli, gli sembra troppo brutale e troppo alta per avere qualcosa di simile a quella che ha imparato dalla sua bocca.  
Qualcuno, nel vederlo, apre le labbra a dismisura ed emette un suono strano, seguendolo con lo sguardo fino a che il resto della folla non lo nasconde; Haruka non comprende questo genere di linguaggio e Aiichirou non reagisce in nessun modo, forse perché troppo occupato a non perderlo di vista e non bada propriamente ad altro.  
Vede essere umani con colori strani in viso e gambe nascoste da ampie coppe di vestito ancora più vivace; qualcuno di questi gli si avvicina, mostrando delle forme di carne che non ha notato in modo così accentuato in Sousuke o in tutti gli altri pirati della Samezuka, e che quindi lui guarda assai incuriosito. È sempre compito di Aiichirou, imbarazzato e rosso e con lo sguardo ben piantato a terra, prenderlo per il braccio e trascinarlo via, prima che quella prostituta intraprendente lo conduca da qualche parte non più raggiungibile e faccia cose che sarebbero difficile da spiegare.  
Riconosce il rumore di uno sparo, volta veloce la testa nella direzione da cui l'ha sentito provenire giusto in tempo per vedere il corpo di un uomo ormai morto rovinare a terra e rimanere lì, tra la polvere e i residui di sabbia, nell'incuranza di quelli che gli stanno attorno; davanti a lui, un altro uomo ben panciuto regge uno strano arnese da cui si eleva una scia grigiastra, che puzza terribilmente, e sul viso sporco di barba e di nero ha uno strano ghigno soddisfatto. Prima che possa vedere ancora altro, le mani di Momotarou sono sulle sue spalle e lo spingono in avanti.  
-Forza, siamo arrivati!  
Haruka quasi cade in avanti, non riuscendo a vedere le scale che deve salire per entrare nell'ingresso della grande locanda – era più intento, fino a qualche istante prima, a mirare la facciata grande, alta alta e con un sacco di strane aperture spente in alto. Vede in un secondo momento la porta principale, piena di luce, da cui esce una coppia di uomini che per poco non lo calpesca con scarponi spessi di cuoio, sporchi di chissà che umori. Aiichirou e Momotaoru lo reggono in piedi, entrando quindi dalle due ante pieghevoli, immergendosi in un chiasso moderato.  
Qualcuno vola per terra proprio in quel momento, andandosi a scontrare di schianto contro un tavolinetto di legno che esplode in mille pezzi e fa scattare in piedi tutti quelli sedutici attorno, in un solo moto di sorpresa. Al primo corpo se ne aggiunge un altro altrettanto in fermento, che si dimena e si dibatte in un pasticcio di arti piuttosto buffo. Haruka ha già visto una cosa del genere, Sousuke l'ha chiamata zuffa, Aiichirou con un altro termine che non ricorda bene.  
Oltre quell'angolo di caos, però, il resto è piuttosto controllato. Diversi tavoli e facce tutte scure, carte e bicchieri con liquidi dagli strani colori mai visti. Un bancone lungo e ben solido che nasconde dietro un uomo ben piazzato, che gli ricorda molto il cuoco di bordo nei modi di muoversi, e tante bottiglie diverse tutte dalla pancia in mostra.  
C'è quella cappa di strana essenza sulle loro teste, opalescente e grigiastra, che puzza di qualcosa che non ha mai sentito, e che nasce dai bastoni dalla punta di fuoco che qualcuno di loro ha tra le labbra; anche il capitano Rin ne possiede una, Haruka lo può vedere quando lo scorge in un angolo, col braccio alzato nel tentativo di attirare la loro attenzione.  
-Nitori! Mikoshiba! Haruka!  
Pochi passi in avanti e Haruka nota anche Sousuke, chiuso in uno strano mantello che gli copre le spalle e le braccia. Non dice nulla, né quando lo vede arrivare né quando gli altri della ciurma lasciano uno spazio vicino a lui in modo che l'ex sirena possa raggiungerlo e lì posarsi, tranquillo.  
Sguardo bieco e braccia incrociate, anche quando qualcuno degli altri glielo spinge addosso e se lo ritrova schiacciato contro, in quell'angolo di taverna che è soltanto della marmaglia della Samezuka.  
Haruka si appoggia alla sua grande spalla, sentendo la rigidità dei suoi muscoli; è ancora un po' indispettito, in fin dei conti, ma allo stesso rassicurato dalla sua presenza – è così difficile decifrare la complessità dei suoi sentimenti, alle volte, e non crede sia dovuto alla sua natura umana quanto a qualcosa di più intimo e intrinsecamente suo. Si adagia, aspettando che l'altro abbia voglia di rinunciare al suo cocciuto mutismo.  
A quanto pare, il capitano Matsuoka sta perdendo. Qualcuno della ciurma ha cercato, in varie volte, di fargli capire come funziona il gioco delle carte tra uomini, e Haruka ha imparato a seguire quantomeno lo svolgimento altrui, o anche solo a decifrare le espressioni che si dipingevano sui visi di tutti loro. Rin non è molto contento in quel momento: beve molto e in maniera nervosa, ha le sopracciglia curvate in basso sotto una ragnatela di rughe espressive, fa quella specie di smorfia che lo rende simile a un pesce pescato nel momento della caccia. Pare che le uniche due carte che ha tra le mani non siano molto utili, d'altronde, e i pochi avversari che non hanno rinunciato paiono averlo capito. Il vecchio cuoco della ciurma allunga qualcosa, sul tavolo, che acuisce la smorfia dell'altro e assottiglia i suoi occhi già brilli, di alcool e di insoddisfazione. Qualcuno ride, altri rimangono semplicemente in silenzio. Un uomo, seduto all'altro fianco di Sousuke, accende con un fiammifero rosso un piccolo sigaro e sputa dalle labbra, dopo un lungo respiro, una scia di quella essenza grigia, tanto puzzolente e strana – in pochi attimi e l'aria attorno al suo viso è di nuovo pulita, come se non fosse successo niente.  
Sousuke legge la curiosità negli occhi di Haruka e pone finalmente fine ai suoi dubbi, con le prime, costosissime, parole dopo ore di silenzio.  
-Si chiama fumo.  
Si volta e riesce a guardarlo negli occhi, di nuovo. Non sbaglia a pensare che ci sia un poco di preoccupazione, da qualche parte dietro all'irritazione, e la cosa lo rincuora, benché in realtà sente di doversi indispettire per come lo ha trattato. Lo ringrazia con un'occhiata un po' bieca, facendo scivolare lo sguardo di nuovo sul tavolo; non si sorprende di sentire il suo braccio stringersi al fianco e di sentire la sua mano aprirsi sui propri vestiti, in una carezza piuttosto possessiva.  
Nascondi testo citato  
Come sono difficili, gli umani. Come sono pretenziosi.  
Momotarou arriva qualche attimo dopo con tre boccali in mano, dentro cui c'è uno strano liquido ambrato. Uno per sé e Aiichirou, uno per Rin che lo guarda in cagnesco e tracanna tre sorsi in uno bagnandosi tutti i baffi corti, e uno che sporge verso Haruka.  
-Bevi, ti piacerà!  
Lo dice come se ne sia sicuro completamente, nel suo sorriso smagliante. Haruka prende il boccale, senza particolare enfasi o felicità; non nota lo sguardo preoccupato di Aiichirou, che svanisce presto quando Momotarou gli siede vicino e lo induce a bere con un bacio veloce – nota però quello di Sousuke, che gli rivolge senza schermi. E ricambiandolo, beve un piccolo sorso di quella che non sa chiamarsi birra, o che dovrebbe aver la pretesa di essere tale.  
Spalanca gli occhi quando sente pizzicare forte la lingua e tutta la bocca, per poco non sputa fuori quello che ha appena ingerito. Gli brucia tutto. E per un attimo, attorno al tavolo c'è silenzio, tutti i presenti si voltano nella sua direzione e rimangono a fissare il suo esile corpo che viene scosso da innumerevoli colpi di tosse, neanche avesse appena assunto una dose mortale di veleno.  
Il primo a infrangere il silenzio con la propria risata, crudelissima, è proprio Sousuke, che viene subito seguito dal capitano e dal resto della ciurma. Momo non si azzarda a proferire suono, un po' ansioso circa il viso diventato rosso del proprio compagno – e Aiichirou gli tira una gomitata sul fianco che sparge metà della loro birra sui pantaloni di entrambi.  
Il pirata al suo fianco, che ancora lo stringe, gli prende il boccale di mano reggendolo per il manico, e lo svuota per metà: a lui non succede niente, forse gli si appannano leggermente gli occhi. È quasi offensivo, per Haruka, che si riprende il grande bicchiere e beve altri due sorsi facendo ancora ridere tutti.  
A far cessare quel dispettoso movimento ilare generale c'è non di meno che il capitano, che a quanto pare si è appena accorto di poter vincere. Quindi urla qualcosa, butta sul tavolo le carte che ha in mano e finalmente è trionfante – il resto della ciurma di prodiga a spargere versi di sorpresa più o meno sgomenta, consapevole di aver appena perso una somma consistente in vantaggio di quel maledetto squalo.  
  
  
Haruka non si ricorda di aver raggiunto un letto, quella sera stessa – ci sono molte cose che non si ricorda propriamente bene, in realtà, in particolare quale sia il passaggio di scena tra lui che bene birra in mezzo a tanto baccano e lui disteso sopra qualcosa di morbido in una stanza buia. Si muove un poco e nota la presenza, accanto a sé, del corpo disteso e addormentato di Sousuke, mezzo nudo e scoperto, con le coperte appallottolate all'altezza dei piedi. È posto di fianco, verso di lui, e ha un'espressione come preoccupata: forse sta sognando.  
Haruka rimane un poco a guardargli la punta del naso, prima di decidere di sporgersi e posarvi sopra un piccolo bacio; certe cose della fisicità umana hanno ingabbiato anche la sua sensibilità, spingendolo verso sentimenti e desiderio che non ricorda di aver mai provato prima. Quando le sue mani toccano, quando le sue labbra baciano, quando la sua pelle accarezza, è qualcosa di profondamente diverso da ciò che provava quando era immerso nelle acqua del mare. Forse, ha potuto pensare in un sogno ad occhi aperti, la condensazione del tempo che fa della vita umana qualcosa di così passeggero, intensifica la preziosità di ogni secondo, tanto da renderlo unico e irripetibile. Allora avrebbe senso dare la possibilità a quelle dita e a quelle bocche di assaggiare e gustare tutto quanto, nell'unico privilegio che l'esistenza ha concesso loro.  
Intensità.  
Haruka si alza dal letto e procede verso l'unica finestra della stanza, da cui proviene un poco di luce e un sacco di brutto rumore. Non ha vetro né tende, e lui può sedersi comodamente sulla parte più bassa, orizzontale, per guardare quello che c'è fuori.  
La corrente in basso, che ancora sgattaiola infilandosi in ogni anfratto disponibile, come un qualsiasi liquido che si adagia entro i precisi confini del proprio contenitore. Sopra di questa, piccole case di materiale povero, abitazioni che sembrano tane dalle varie forme e definizioni, tetti piatti e un sacco di luci arancioni. Odore di cibo, di fumo e di cenere, nonché di terra e di sudore – c'è chiasso, e gli fischiano le orecchie.  
Con un piccolo sforzo, Haruka riesce a immaginarsi il mare che circonda l'isola. Non è più legato all'elemento se non nel ricordo, ed è attraverso di esso che ricerca, con nostalgia, una pallida rassicurazione che possa fargli bene al cuore. Sente di averne bisogno in quel momento, o forse lo crede e basta perché ancora non sa decifrare quel nuovo se stesso.  
Sobbalza di sorpresa quando sente e vede Sousuke al proprio fianco, venutogli accanto silenzioso. Nel buio, ha gli occhi lucidi, e rimane fermo a guardare quello in cui lui ha perso l'attenzione fino a poco tempo prima.  
Ancora qualche ora e ci sarà silenzio. Saranno tutti sfatti di alcool e vino, fumo nei polmoni e occhi rossi. Forse, qualcuno dormirà persino in compagnia, ma non è detto che non si ritrovi riverso in qualche latrina sul retro dei bordelli senza neanche sapere come o perché.  
Loro sono fortunati. L'unica cosa che devono temere, rimanendo lì, sono i sicari che si nascondono nell'ombra.  
Haruka impiega un po' di tempo, lascia che il proprio sguardo gli scivoli addosso sulle cicatrici ormai ridotte a tatuaggi perlacei sulla sua pelle, e poi alza le braccia verso di lui per toccarlo, per chiamarlo. Sousuke fa un passo in avanti ed è nel suo abbraccio, con le mani aperte sulla schiena.  
Il pirata gli accarezza i capelli, un poco, e lui strofina la propria bocca contro la sua pancia piatta.  
Ora che ha calpestato la terra con i propri piedi, non è più nervoso; Haruka lo può capire, per quanto sia fastidioso dover avere a che fare con tutti gli spigoli della sua severità, perché se ha superato l'ansia di venir diviso per sempre dal mare, fisicamente, lo deve a lui. E alle sue carezze, e al suo amore, e al suo cuore d'oro di uomo.  
Le dita che ha fatto scivolare tra le ciocche dei capelli scuri riescono a toccare qualcosa di più intimo che non solo il suo capo, annullano la sensazione di disagio procurata dalle voci e dagli altri rumori innaturali. Sousuke sospira, il battito del suo cuore accelera un poco.  
-Vieni a letto.  
Si stacca da lui morbidamente, lasciando che le sue mani accompagnino i propri fianchi per un pezzo, prima di chiudersi attorno alle sue. Procede indietro, trascinando Haruka con sé, fino a sedersi sopra l'orlo del materasso e portando il compagno a sedersi accanto a lui. Sente la testa dolere un poco di meno, per quando le tempie pulsino a intermittenza.  
Il pirata abbassa la spalla della sua maglia, scoprendo un pezzo di pelle accaldata – si abbassa verso di quella, baciandola in punta di labbra e risalendo tutta la linea del collo, fino a incontrare come quasi casualmente la sua bocca e quindi lì si posa, trovando bellezza vera.  
Il suo bacio ha il retrogusto di quella bevanda maledetta, il fiato forse è più caldo del dovuto.  
Haruka si chiede se per sé è lo stesso, perché hanno bevuto il medesimo liquido e ogni cosa riguardi il pirata, riguarda anche lui: la maledizione li ha resi vicini una volta, per insegnare loro come esserlo sempre. Aiichirou ha chiamato questo empatia, altre volte amore.  
Che parola strana, complicata e semplice allo stesso tempo.  
Lo abbraccia di nuovo, questa volta alle spalle. Assaggia e si lascia assaggiare, seguendo i movimenti della sua lingua; ha imparato subito come farlo, ancora quando erano sull'isola, entrambi esseri umani, quando la sua sensibilità risvegliata così all'improvviso lo portava a non desiderare altro che quello.  
Era famelico all'epoca. Si è reso conto che il proprio desiderio è legato alla persona di Sousuke e non tanto alla sua natura, perché ha potuto riscontrare un disinteresse totale nei confronti degli altri pirati. Soltanto le mani di Sousuke, soltanto la sua bocca, soltanto i suoi occhi, lo accendono di passione. Si fida abbastanza dell'amante, d'altronde, per credere senza dubbio che sia altrettanto anche per lui.  
Lo guarda, mentre gli sfila la maglietta. Avere a che fare con i vestiti è qualcosa che ancora un po' lo destabilizza – se ne dimentica, ogni tanto, perché la percezione della pelle lo manda in confusione. Sousuke non indugia, lo abbraccia forte e si stende all'indietro, mentre ancora sono stretti così.  
Haruka cade sul suo petto e finisce per appoggiarvisi contro anche il viso, volente o nolente; le sue dita indugiano un poco su quei muscoli definiti, andando a toccare la spalla e quel che resta di un passato dolore, di un passato marchio. Striscia in avanti per posarvi un bacio sopra, delicato, e poi viene trascinato altrove dall'esigenza palpabile di Sousuke, che gli prende il viso con entrambe le mani e lo guida al proprio, tornando a baciarlo come ha fatto poco prima. Insaziabile.  
Il pirata lo prende per le fibbie della cintura e lo tira ancora più in alto, in modo che le sue mani possano toccargli il sedere e l'inizio delle cosce. Non è ancora una sensazione netta e precisa, perché il tessuto dei pantaloni gli fascia la carne e lo separa dai suoi polpastrelli e da tutti quei piacevoli brividi che il suo tocco diretto gli provocano, ma anche così sembra gradire: Haruka sospira contro la sua bocca, in risposta, intento per lo più a ricercare un equilibrio tale, con le mani contro il cuscino, per muoversi contro il corpo di lui. Poco a poco, un animo dopo l'altro, si stimolano a vicenda sempre più.  
Non sarebbe la prima volta di un rapporto completo, tra di loro. L'ex sirena ha imparato molte cose, sulla propria fisionomia – e come trarre piacere o dare piacere da un tipo di contatto intimo e speciale, che se fatto bene unisce le anime quasi quanto un bacio sotto la luna piena. E questo lo riempie di aspettativa quando sente, strofinando per inerzia il proprio bacino contro il suo, il chiaro ed esplicito rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe, sapendo bene cosa sia.  
Tiene gli occhi aperti, come sempre. Sousuke è un po' in imbarazzo per questo, ma molto meno di quanto non lo fosse le prime volte, perché abituato ad avere tutto sotto controllo e ad amanti molto meno passionali di lui. Haruka è tutto, come il mare scosso dalla tempesta, mentre lui rimane terra molle plasmata dalle onde: non si libereranno mai di questo.  
Si muove ancora, e con i propri movimenti lo aiuta ad abbassare l'ultimo indumento che li divide. Sousuke slaccia cintura e bottoni, così da ritrovarsi il proprio inguine nudo e caldissimo, a contatto col suo.  
C'è qualche iniziale gemito, con bocca aperta e respiro strozzato. Haruka viene di nuovo intrappolato nell'ennesimo bacio intenso, e questa volta sente la lingua di Sousuke spingersi più a fondo, mentre una delle mani del pirata gli prende il sesso e comincia ad accarezzarlo veloce – l'altra si ancora attorno a una natica morbida, stringendola con decisione ma non eccessiva forza.  
Sa che il proprio piacere è anche il piacere di lui, perché è evidente che Sousuke tragga godimento dal calore delle sue membra e da tutti quei rumori che la carne bagnata produce; a Haruka, però, non basta, e ricerca il suo piacere con lo stesso desiderio che muove il pirata. E mangia i suoi singhiozzi di sorpresa smangia la sua bocca molle e piena di saliva, mangia i gemiti che non sanno essere discreti.  
Il cuore d'oro pulsa, nel suo petto, e gli fa vivere tutta la meraviglia dell'amore umano.   
La schiena si irrigidisce, le spalle si contraggono, anche quando il dito di lui vi passa in mezzo e traccia una linea lunga che scende e sale, scende e sale, sale e si sofferma alla base della nuca con una carezza attenta che porta di scatto la testa di Haruka all'indietro - subito Sousuke ne approfitta per lasciargli sul collo il primo di una serie di segni rossi ben visibili. Possessivo, anche senza ragione.   
Viene con gli occhi chiusi, bagnandogli il ventre.   
Mentre ancora trema e vibra con ogni muscolo, Sousuke porta quel dito colpevole alle sue labbra, per giocare con la sua lingua non stanca.   
Nella penombra, vede lo scintillio dei suoi occhi lucidi e persi: lo stanno fissando a quella maniera intensa che gli ricorda, ogni volta, quello che prima era. Haruka è un ossimoro, perché ha imparato l'intensità degli esseri umani ma ha conservato l'eternità della sua precedente natura - e Sousuke è come sempre incantato da questo, dalla meraviglia che esprime senza neanche rendersene conto. Lo tocca con quel tipo di amore consapevole di essere privilegiato.   
Ma cosa potrebbe pensare se sapesse, se venisse a conoscenza che colui che stringe tra le braccia prova specularmente i medesimi sentimenti fortissimi.   
Il dito di Sousuke finalmente abbandona la sua bocca e scende, lungo tutta la schiena ormai sudata; Haruka sospira e si muove piano contro di lui, riprendendo il movimento che ha interrotto a causa dell'orgasmo. Lui, il suo corpo, non fa resistenza quando qualcosa gli entra dentro, cominciando una carezza ben più intima delle precedenti. Morbido e caldo, lo accoglie anche quando lo allarga pian piano, scivolando più in profondità con attenzione.   
Sousuke non è mai rude con lui, in quei momenti, pare quasi che conservi tutta la propria dolcezza proprio per fare l'amore con lui. In un certo senso, si prende la libertà di riservare solo ai momenti intimi la parte migliore di sé. Buono.   
Le natiche di Haruka si stringono d'istinto quando il pirata tocca un punto particolare, molto sensibile. L'ex sirena stringe le labbra in una smorfia, con occhi ancora più lucidi; per fortuna il concetto di pudore umano non l'ha ancora sfiorato e certi inutili quanti stupidi sentimenti non lo riguardano minimamente. Ma fa una smorfia di diverso tipo quando l'altro si allontana dal suo sedere senza preavviso.   
-Voltati. 

Lo guida sopra di sé, in modo che il suo viso si ritrovi sopra il proprio inguine e il proprio sotto quello di lui. Ed essendo di stazze diverse, facendolo scivolare un poco più in giù, agevola sia il proprio agire sia quello dell'altro. Perché da quella posizione può prepararlo con maggior facilità e godersi la vista dei suoi muscoli stretti e sodi che rispondono chiaramente a tutti gli stimoli; perché da quella posizione Haruka può cominciare a leccarlo, dando un poco di sollievo a una erezione decisamente troppo dura e troppo grande per essere ancora ignorata.   
Lo lecca piano, come gli ha insegnato lui, e lo lecca anche sconnessamente perché non riesce davvero a nascondere l'effetto che gli fanno quelle dita. Troppo, davvero troppo.   
Ma a Sousuke basta ancora meno di lui per venire, in un rantolo quasi doloroso e uno scatto in alto del bacino non molto previsto. Gli morde la coscia bianca, per sfogare il proprio piacere - Haruka, con la faccia sporca del suo seme, seguita a leccarlo finché dal suo sesso non esce più niente, facendolo mugolare in maniera sofferente per il troppo piacere.   
Sousuke deve prenderlo per le spalle e tirarlo indietro perché smetta di torturarlo; così facendo però si ritrova il suo sesso troppo vicino alle labbra e questo lo sentono entrambi. Il pirata, resosi conto della cosa prima dell'altro, soffia piano alito caldo sui suoi testicoli, ricevendo come risposta il tremore del suo intero corpo e anche un piccolo gemito. Ormai, è di nuovo in piena erezione.   
Haruka miagola, letteralmente, quando sente la sua lingua continuare a stuzzicarlo in quella zona, ma ancora di più quando le sue labbra si chiudono e cominciano a succhiare. Sousuke lo deve tenere fermo per le cosce, per impedire che i suoi scatti lo allontanino troppo; con una mano, però, sale lungo i suoi muscoli, ad accarezzargli il ventre e la parte più bassa del petto.   
Non riesce a trattenerlo a lungo: con un movimento quasi improvviso, l'ex sirena porta il proprio bacino al suo petto, impedendogli di continuare quella piacevole tortura. Gli lancia uno sguardo liquido da sopra la spalla, prima di scivolare ancora più in avanti, portandosi esattamente sopra il suo inguine. E prima che faccia tutto da solo, prima che gli faccia il dispetto di non aspettarlo, Sousuke si alza a sedere e lo abbraccia da dietro, tenendolo fermo quel tanto che basta per riempirlo di baci ovunque la sua bocca riesca ad arrivare.   
Haruka  è molto più felice così, in effetti, tanto che si volta di nuovo nella sua direzione e si lascia baciare sulla bocca, e si pronuncia in un gemito di apprezzamento come accompagnamento. Le gambe di Sousuke gli scivolano sotto, in una posizione comoda; si stanno ancora baciando quando il pirata spinge la prima volta contro di lui, scivolandogli dentro con un gesto fluido e morbido.   
Haruka apre la bocca per gemere e il pirata subito ne approfitta per invaderlo con la propria lingua, ovunque, possessivo come suo solito.   
Quella posizione permette una profondità maggiore alle spinte del pirata, e alle sue mani di stringere i fianchi morbidi dell'amante per sentirne la carne calda e la pelle liscia che si tende in sincrono con i suoi movimenti, ogni volta che la punta del sesso di lui entra fino in fondo.   
Lo lascia respirare, alla fine; Haruka non trattiene nulla in quelle situazioni, e se da una parte per il pirata è oltremodo imbarazzante, specie considerando che non tutte le tempeste riescono a coprire quel tipo di rumori, dall'altra è la cosa più bella ed eccitante tra tutte, e lo stimola come niente è mai stato in grado di fare.   
Il corpo di Haruka dondola, senza alcun tipo di appiglio. Sousuke se ne rende conto e gli prende i polsi, tirando le braccia all'indietro finché queste non si irrigidiscono del tutto. Così contratta, la sua schiena è meravigliosa. Si deve ricordare di morderla, dopo.   
E prima di venirgli dentro così, mentre la saliva comincia a gocciolare sul mento dell'ex sirena e a bagnarlo, il pirata interrompe l'amplesso e guida il suo corpo di lato, fino a che Haruka non si ritrova disteso di schiena sul materasso del letto senza capire cosa stia accadendo. Subito gli è sopra, perché non potrebbe sopportare di lasciarlo per più di qualche secondo.   
Come non potrebbe sopportare un altro orgasmo senza guardarlo negli occhi.   
Haruka subito gli stringe le spalle, in un abbraccio deciso. Lo bacia con la bocca sporca della propria saliva, ma a Sousuke non importa più di tanto. Finché sente le sue dita contro la schiena, nell'aspettativa rigida che le tende tutte, può andargli bene qualsiasi cosa.   
Entra di nuovo dentro il suo corpo, forzando il bacino di lui a ruotare un poco verso l'alto, così da esporre l'apertura ai propri movimenti. Intenso come al solito, d'altronde. E da questa posizione può sentire il battito del suo cuore, può vedere il suo viso stravolto, può godersi la visione della sua bocca spalancata e dei suoi occhi sull'orlo delle lacrime.   
Piacere tutto umano - Haruka non ha mai saputo di due sirene coinvolte in atti del genere, perché l'eternità diluisce nel mare qualsiasi emozione, anche quelle più profonde e vere. E quello è amore, è amore assolutamente. Potrebbe uccidere chiunque osi affermare il contrario.   
Sousuke gli è dentro e non si contiene: quasi sbatte contro il suo bacino a ogni spinta, facendo sobbalzare il suo corpo. Il pirata ha un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto, pare concentrato in quello che sta facendo, tutto rigido e contratto; il piacere divide la sua fronte con una ruga dritta, che parte da in mezzo agli occhi e sparisce tra i capelli, è quasi buffo a vedersi - se solo Haruka non fosse così impegnato a gemere spudoratamente.   
Lo tocca dove tutto sparisce, dove il mondo diventa poco importante e qualsiasi cosa è bianca. Lo tocca più volte lì, facendolo venire violentemente per la seconda volta. L'orgasmo di Haruka provoca il suo, di risposta, per via di quel calore irresistibile è magnifico in cui lo avvolge. E anche Sousuke è uno spettacolo, quando viene.   
Non gli cade addosso, ancora abbastanza in sé da reggersi sulle proprie braccia. Gli scivola di fianco però, uscendo da lui e sporcando così le lenzuola bianche; subito Haruka si fa abbracciare, pretendendo le meritate carezze. È stato bello, davvero troppo. Sousuke lo stringe molle, con il respiro ancora un po' in affanno, e arriva persino a baciargli i capelli più volte, per la felicità che sta provando. Sorridono entrambi quando si guardano, mezzi mascherati dall'ombra.   
Fuori, ormai ci sono ben pochi rumori.   
  
  
  
Tre colpi, forti, alla porta, interrompono sogni e riposo, quiete e tranquillità. E li fa sobbalzare sul materasso assieme, ancora così strettamente abbracciati.  
-Yamazaki-senpai! Haruka! Il capitano dice di alzarvi!   
Ancora prima che Sousuke possa lamentarsi, si odono i passi pesanti di Momotarou, che scappa via com'è arrivato sparendo da qualche parte sul finire del corridoio della taverna. Il pirata grugnisce, molto poco contento: era da diverso tempo che non faceva un bel sonno come quello.   
Dalla finestra provengono suoni di vita, e odori di una notte appena trascorsa. C'è puzza di cibo e di vomito, le urla di qualcuno scontento di essersi ritrovato in un posto che non aveva previsto, passi veloci di bambini intenti a rincorrere palle di cuoio o animaletti malcapitati. Lontano, il mare.  
Sentire Haruka muoversi al suo fianco, ancora caldo e morbido dalla notte precedente, calma un poco lo spirito di Sousuke. Lui sta stirando i propri muscoli, pigramente e senza fretta alcuna - anche perché non ha proprio capito cosa Momotarou volesse da loro, quindi non avverte alcun tipo di urgenza - e quando lo guarda lo fa come se gli stesse dando il buongiorno, occhi socchiusi e labbra rosse pronte per essere baciate. Capelli ovviamente sfatti, ma non ha mai certo avuto la pretesa del contrario.   
Allunga una mano al suo viso, per riservargli una carezza dolce. Sono ancora loro due e basta, non c'è niente da temere. Haruka gli sorride rilassato, e volta il viso per baciargliela, quella mano, proprio sul palmo aperto; in quel modo per Sousuke è facile muovere il pollice e giocare con quello con la punta del naso di lui, facendolo ridere piano. Haruka lo ferma intrecciando le proprie dita alle sue e continuando a baciargli la mano, questa volta sul dorso.   
Se avesse le parole adatte, vorrebbe dirgli cosa prova per lui - sta imparando la sua lingua apposta, d'altronde, per non dover rinunciare a nessuna parola o a nessun concetto. Gli ripete, però, quello che gli ripete ogni mattina da quando ha capito il significato di quei concetti, da quando ha saputo la parola umana che indicava la maledizione del giallo che tutte le sirene tanto temono. Non ha esitazioni nel farlo, una voce sicura gli esce dalle labbra.   
-Tu il mio oro.   
Sousuke curva le labbra in un sorriso intenerito, comprendendo perfettamente. Lo ripete anche lui, mentre lo abbraccia e lo stringe a sé.   
-Tu sei il mio oro.   
Ha una valenza tutta per loro, quella frase, ed è facile da intuirne il motivo. Sono sicuri di avere il tempo di ricercare altri significati, tra i mille esistenti, ma quello sempre rimarrà, come cardine fondamentale della loro relazione. Ciò che unisce la natura terrestre di Sousuke e la sensibilità eterna di Haruka.   
Un altro bacio dolce a fior di labbra, su sorrisi caldi.   
Sousuke scivola di lato e gli stringe il fianco, quasi sul punto di iniziare una carezza ben poco leggera - quando ecco che un altro rumore, dalla porta, appena poco più discreto del precedente, li interrompe di nuovo.   
-Yamazaki-san, Haruka-kun. Il capitano vi sta aspettando.   
Aiichirou è più calmo e posato del compagno, e non scappa via come lui; li attende sull'uso io della porta, senza smuoversi di un solo passo. Non ha più paura di Sousuke, non come i primi tempi, quando si lasciava ingannare dal suo cipiglio sempre severo e quella sicurezza con cui muoveva la massa di muscoli del suo corpo notevole. C'è quello strano affetto che li lega che limita i danni delle molestie e delle piccole incomprensioni.   
Sousuke sbuffa sonoramente, rivolgendogli un grugnito abbastanza alto da essere udito anche da dietro la porta. Si sta alzando. E poi anche Haruka sembra aver perso la sua quiete, perché pare aver capito che quando compare Aiichirou lui debba fare qualcosa che non coinvolga anche la presenza di Sousuke - o forse gli sta semplicemente abbastanza simpatico da volergli stare accanto e sentirlo parlare. Forse occorreva qualcuno nato non umano per sopportare l'estrosità di Aiichirou e la parlantina di Momotarou. Non vuole neanche sapere come faccia, davvero.   
Haruka si mette in piedi per prima, cercando i propri indumenti: quello lo ha imparato, che non può girare nudo di fronte a tutti. Sousuke lo imita lento, con la stessa espressione scontenta di sempre ben fissa sul volto. Recupera la maglia e i pantaloni, indossandoli piano. Quando entrambi sono pronti, prima che lui saltelli verso la porta, lo blocca in mezzo alla stanza e lo abbraccia un'ultima volta, respirando forte il suo profumo.   
Certo, il pirata ha bisogno di camminare sulla terra e di sentire sotto i propri piedi il suolo fermo, per ritrovare se stesso; ma questo non toglie che necessita anche della presenza di Haruka, sempre, accanto. L'ex sirena lo percepisce, perché per lui è lo stesso, e infatti lo abbraccia piano chiudendo gli occhi.   
Lo allontana dopo diversi secondi e lo guarda da capo a piedi, ricordandosi all'improvviso di una cosa.   
-Prima di ripartire ti compreremo dei vestiti nuovi.   
Haruka si guarda, senza capire cosa abbia di strano - per lui è normale essere vestiti degli stracci scartati dai propri compagni di avventura, non avendo mai avuto altro addosso, ma così non è per Sousuke, che rincara la dose con un'altra considerazione.  
-E ci facciamo anche un bagno.   
"Bagno" è una parola che Haruka conosce e che gradisce molto, in effetti. E più che mostrarsi confuso, è decisamente contento. Sousuke sbuffa davanti alla sua reazione prevedibile, e non si lascia infastidire troppo dal l'ennesimo richiamo di Aiichirou: lo bacia sulla fronte, lasciandolo quindi andare.   
Il cuore d'oro della sirena batte nell'aspettativa di un nuovo giorno.  
  
  
  
 


End file.
